Honō Uzumaki
, Body Flicker Technique, Silent Killing, Chakra Flow, Cannafist, Transformation Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Eye Mind Reading, Interrogation Genjutsu, Summoning: Titan, , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Uzumaki Sealing Technique,Generic Uzumaki Seal, , Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Contract Seal, Chakra Seal, Chakra Draining Seal, , Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, , Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Magnitude, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Mud Bomb, Earth Release: Multiple Earth Style Wall, , Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Wind Pressure Impediment, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, , Wood Clone Technique, Mayfly, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique , Chidori, Lightning Release Armour , Genjutsu: Sharingan,Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, , Kamui, Susanoo |kanji = 炎うずまき |romaji = Honō Uzumaki |alignment = Chaotic Good |classification = |partners = |! = |tools = Basic Ninja Tools |height-part1 = 2 meters |weight-part1 = 180lbs |! age = |affiliations = Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Clan, Oka no Kuni |Kekkei Tota = Blaze Release, |casual theme = |battle theme = |serious battle theme = |age-part1 = 22|relationship = Aihime~Wife, Momoko~Daughter}} Biography The Birth of a Fire that Would Burn the World Honō was orphaned as a young boy after a tragic occurrence. War was war and both his parents knew that, which is why at the age of four, they moved far into the wilds of Hi no Kuni on the border of Hi and Kaze no Kuni. Hono's Father, being of the Uchiha Bloodline, fought hard to keep Hono and his pregnant Mother safe. The man of the house never bothered to train his eyes, which was most likely his ultimate down fall. Rogue shinobi attacked the small settlement that their family had set up. Only being found accidentally by a sensor in the area. Hono's Father fought hard, but in the end he fell to his knees, his Sharingan weren't even worth pulling from his dead body. The man went blind long before the fight ended, abusing his untrained eyes as four year old Hono was held forcibly by his pregnant Mother. All she could manage to do was drag Hono far away from the scene. His Father's sacrifice was in vain; with what they thought to be the strongest dead, the rogue ninja revealed to be Sunagakure-Nin. Hono's Mother screamed as she witnessed a face she remembered melted out of the crowd. A former member of the Uchiha, who had given into the Curse of Hatred, leaked information of their whereabouts. The Attacker activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, attempted to finish the job with the flames of Amaterasu. Flames rose in around his Mother, protecting her son from the other Uchiha's line of sight. Hono blacked out in a rage, his Mother's voice echoed in his head: "You have always had the strength and prowess Hono, my sweet baby; You need to remember, Mommy always will love you.." His Mother's voice kept calling out to him. Unknown to Hono, his eyes snapped open in reaction to his Mother burning alive, and what were in place of his eyes were not a crimson hue, but that of blood-red. His new irises were Mangekyō Sharingan. Hono's torture as a boy created the second known case of Mangekyō Sharingan before a fully matured Three Tomoe Sharingan developed; though Hono wasn't able to use it outside of that one moment. The child of four ripped the black flames from his Mother, using Blaze Release to control the flames. With this, he managed to save his Mother, though he and she would both think each other dead. Being a lone child, he would be eaten alive if it wasn't for the orphanage. He had waked many miles in his rage, being near Konohagakure where he was taken an raise as an orphan. The events of his Parents tainting his memory forever. The Academy of the Hidden Leaf Hono grew up, craving through the Academy, taking course after course until it became elementary. Graduating late at the age of eleven, he quickly climbed the ladder of ranks only to leave before his promotion to Jounin. He butted head's with Nathan, the current Hokage at the time. With frustation peaking, he departed from the Leaf. A Ronin to them at the time. Home Sweet Home H''''ono travelled for a good two years, now 18, he found his way to Uzushiogakure after learning of his clan's home. Hono was met by the leader of the Uzumaki's Manji Anbu, Rikudou. After a single battle, the man knew that the Uzumaki might be a stranger, but his Love for his Family, his Mother's Blood, was strong. He was told that his skills were grand enough to personally defend the Uzumaki Grand Leader at the time Shinkō. He was offered a position in there ranks if he could go and kill for a pair of fully mature Sharingan eyes. Hono was disgusted, though he loved his village and family and would do so to prove his loyalty. Eye Thief A woman known only as Lady Rena attacked him for the very thing he sought after.Through an intense fight over a few hours he came out victories and drug her body back to Riku. When he came back, he was welcomed instantly and taken quickly into surgery, Rikudou had a plan to make Hono stronger and he did; when Hono woke his eyes felt odd in their sockets, like they weren't his...Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan would be now his only vision, the power he felt as the eyes scanned over his surroundings was the craziest thing of all, he couldn't describe. Roku-Tomoe After being sent on a mission to infiltrate and nullify The Akatsuki, Hono's heart came to a point where the darkness was to great. The power, the thirst for blood took over. Following closely behind Bocchiere, he learned and attacked for his cause. Slowly, Hono began to think of a power strong then that of the man in charge. He knew that the Sage of Six Paths was the man who created the world the lived with the major clans descending from the single bloodline. Hono's mission was to not only obtain the Rinnegan, but be on the level next to God. Bring all different DNA's of the Sage's bloodline he create his Rinnegan, yes. But it held six defined tomoes. The eyes abilities are still unknown. Disappearance Hono disappeared from the world without a trace, his Mission a failure he just seemed to turn to dust and blow away, scattering in the wind. Revival Upon his use as a puppet from the Akatsuki, Hono regained his humanity and willed himself free of the chains which bound him. Being, 'reborn' in a strange world that he doesn't fully understand yet, Hono is picking up where he left off. His goal was to be himself again and remove the shame of being an Edo Tensei Zombie. Keitō Uzumaki was the man with a plan, he was the one able to help Hono with his mission and with that done... Hono was free to do as he saw fit, taking his place within the ranks of the Uzumaki once more. Love and Marriage Hono spent sometime away in Oka no Kuni, giving himself a little vacation before he was to settle into the political scene in Uzushiogakure. It was there that Hono meet the girl of his dreams, Lady Aihime. They married after only five months due to hidden circumstances, with a child arriving four months later. Odd. His Daughter had onyx hair like her Mother and crimson eyes like her Father. She was a beautiful being in both image and ideal. Hono was content with were he was and couldn't wish for anything more. Personality A stoner at heart, Hono is a simple man. As long as his impulses are kept well under control. All is peace and tranquility; though, Hono has a wicked side that he tends to subdue with Marijuana. The man has a strong will and an even strong love for his friends and bloodline. Nothing would stop him from protecting them, not even death. Abilities After being confront for his eyes, Hono struck down a woman known only as Lady Rena. She fought hard and almost killed the boy. He took her body and went into surgery in hiding. After recovering and wandering to the Sand Village, he got his footing and began to train his abilties to control Time and Space. * Kamui - the Void Walker ability. * Blaze Release - Hono has the ability to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu, though he cannot conjurer them. Not like most, Hono's Rinnegan was a shocking bizarre mutation of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. His prowess thus is unknown. People claim his Rinnegan has six tomoe held within it, though it's currently speculation. Equipment Manji Mask Given to him by Rikudou, it was his very own Root ANBU mask when he was part of the organization in Konoha. it gives the wearer the ability to cancel out vibrations in the air, making Ototon almost useless. The front incorporates a seal which filters the very air the wearer breathes completely removing the threat of Poison Release by air. Shinigami Mask A mask that depiction mimicked a female devil, it's usage is unknown. Uzu Uchiwa One of a pair of gunbai, the Uzu half, which was his Mothers. Only half of the Uzu Uchiwa was in possession of his Brother, a Jonin of Konohagakure. Category:Characters